darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
909
Grant's possessions give no clue to his identity, but Olivia wants to help him. Synopsis Teaser : Sunshine lies peacefully on the walls of Collinwood. But inside, dark terror stalks Paul Stoddard. A terror somehow connected with Barnabas Collins and the Leviathan box he has brought from the past. A terror reflected in the face of a small boy, who seems to be playing an innocent game. As Paul searches for Alexander, he hears the sound of breathing coming from behind a curtain. Paul opens the curtain and sees a small girl. The girl asks "Why did you do it, daddy, why?" She runs off. Act I Paul searches the house for the girl. He asks Julia if she saw the girl, but Julia says she didn't see anyone but David, who is playing hide-and-seek. While searching the drawing room, he notices the photo album and realizes the girl he saw was an 8-year-old version of Carolyn. Chris is visiting Olivia at her hotel room. She says she has been trying to contact Julia for a long time, but has been unsuccessful. Chris tells her she has been working with a patient known as Grant Douglas, and that has been taking up much of her time. Olivia says she has someone who wants to see Julia's Tate painting. At the hospital, Julia is showing Grant some of his possessions he had on him at the time of the accident, including a key and a book of matches, but they do not help him regain his memory. Julia suggests hypnosis as a method to help him. Paul is still searching for the girl at Collinwood. She walks in through the front door. She tells Paul to stay away, as she "hates him for what he did," and disappears in the drawing room. Act II Julia hypnotizes Grant at the hospital. While in the trance, Grant becomes increasingly frustrated when he can't say his name. He only says that he has to leave immediately "because of him." Julia asks who he is running from, and Grant says the name "Frederick Thorn." Julia ends the session, and asks who Frederick Thorn is, but Grant says he has never heard of him. Julia tells him they are beginning a long journey to remembering his past. As Julia leaves the hospital, Chris comes to talk to her. He informs her that he has found out that Olivia and Mr. Nakamura had her painting x-rayed. Act III At Collinwood, Paul is still paranoid about seeing a young Carolyn. He chases her into the study, but Alex comes out instead. Julia arrives and sends Paul away to his room, and tells Paul she will take care of Alex. Julia returns to the hospital and tells Grant that she has arranged a place for him to stay. Grant thanks her, but then informs her he won't be going with her. Julia asks where he will go, and Olivia then enters the room and tells Julia that Grant will be leaving with her. Memorable quotes : Grant (looking at the matchbook that was in his pocket the night of the accident): And he seems to spend a lot of time in places like the High Hat Lounge...which promises that if you go there, you'll forget all your troubles. Hm. Brother, that's nothing compared to what you can forget at Collinsport. ---- : Grant: I told you, doctor. I still consider myself Mr. Nobody. : Julia: Grant, what happened to you is horrifying, but if you will cooperate with me, there are ways of waking the part of your mind that's asleep. : Grant: Why? So that I can go back to my 55-dollar-a-month apartment and my rollicking evenings at the High Hat Lounge? ---- : Julia: Will you put yourself in my hands as long as is necessary and stay in Collinsport? : Grant: Sure. Why not? As long as the drinks are on the house. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Selby as Grant Douglas * Donna McKechnie as Olivia Corey * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard * David Jay as Alexander * Lisa Ross as Carolyn Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Collinwood hallway. * This is the first time that the foyer is seen from the study. Story * This is the only instance of the Leviathan child being able to shape-shift from one human form to another outside of the chosen room. * A photograph of Carolyn aged 8 is seen, which was also seen in the previous episode. This is stated to have been shot after Paul left Collinsport. * Amongst Grant's possessions are a matchbook from the High Hat Lounge and a key to locker 194. * Julia hypnotizes Grant to find out who he is. He mentions Fredrick Thorne. * Alexander reads the novel by Anna Sewell. Carolyn read this book when she was 8 years old. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Paul: I wasn't here when Carolyn was eight. * TIMELINE: It was the "other day" when Mr. Nakamura had the Charles Delaware Tate painting x-rayed, (occurred in 903). Bloopers and continuity errors * Numerous wires and cables can be seen lying on the floor when Paul, Julia, and Alexander are talking near the entrance to the study. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 909 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 909 - Another Alias Gallery ( }}) 909b.jpg|Leviathan Child 909p.jpg|Hypnosis 909x.jpg|Black Beauty 0909